


29 - plans for the future

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Jongin wants a soccer team of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for sticking with us this long and seeing it through until the end. I hope your holidays were great and your year is prosperous! Look forward to our collabs in the future. Special thanks to kaiohtic for doing this with me and putting up with my mess.

“How many kids do you want?”  
  
Jongin looks up from the sink with his toothbrush in mouth over at Sehun who is towel drying his hair. The question catches him off guard because it comes out of nowhere. Admittedly, they’ve spoken of children before but it’s not a reoccurring thing. They have not even married yet despite it being obvious that is where they are headed.  
  
“Maybe two?” Jongin murmurs. “Three at the most.” He finishes brushing his teeth at the sink and looks over at Sehun is seems to be trapped in his own thoughts. He wonders why the other asked now of all times right before they were going to sleep. Jongin steps closer and leans to press a small kiss on the other’s thin pink lips. “Why?”  
  
Sehun smiles at the kiss fondly and his arms lock around Jongin. “My mom asked when we were going to start settling down. She says we spend too much time traveling when we could be starting a family.”  
  
Jongin hums in response. The truth was their first few years into the relationship had been spent around the world and in university. They had shared so many sights and experiences together. Jongin did not regret any of it. They were still young and there was no need to rush into family life yet. He wanted to do because they were ready not because they had to fulfill some societal obligation.  
  
“I respect your mother but it’s our lives.” Jongin says pressing a hand to the other’s cheek. “When we’re ready we will. Until then we will just continue doing as we please. We have all of our future to do that stuff.”  
  
“I know I just feel like I am disappointing her. Your sister is pregnant with her second kid already. My parents want to be grandparents so bad.” Sehun murmurs gently.  
  
“And they will be. On _our_ time not theirs. If she cannot understand then it’s on her. You have no reason to feel like a disappointment. You’re a hardworking, respectful, and filial son.”  
  
Sehun smiles slightly. “Only three though?” He asks. “I thought you wanted your own soccer team.”  
  
Jongin laughs. “I don’t think your mom would appreciate being a grandmother that many times.”  
  
“Please don’t give her the option she just might surprise you.”


End file.
